


Love's Delicious Brew

by cream_pudding



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Doodles, Embarrassment, Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding
Summary: Roxas doesn’t like coffee but that doesn’t stop him from visiting Twilight's Cup, a well-renowned coffee shop near the university he attends. It isn’t that he has to go there – his friends don’t force him – but he wants to be there because of one very hot and delicious brew that he can’t keep his eyes off of and wishes he could taste.This story contains drawings from various artists.





	Love's Delicious Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This story has gone a bit multi-media. I put the call out on Discord to see if any of my wonderful fellow AkuRoku shippers out there wanted to contribute. 
> 
> So just be aware that there _is_ art in this fic. And while I would deem it all SFW do just be mindful of where you are when you choose to read through this story. You might need to do some side-scrolling if you are viewing this on phones. I didn't want to make the images too small.
> 
> I would have had this story up _days_ ago if it wasn't for spending _hours_ wrestling with the various HTML tags in the code. I hope you guys appreciate the suffering I and sujurean endured to bring you this nicely footnoted, and aligned story. 
> 
> Hover over the footnotes to see the creator ID's and check the endnotes for more details and links to their sites. Please show them love and appreciation.
> 
> Kudos/comments/concrit on the story would be greatly appreciated. I whipped this up in like 4 days. I've really been enjoying writing these short format stories between the long multi-chapter stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Art and explicit content below.

It is the afternoon, Roxas finished his classes and is walking towards Twilight's Cup, the best coffee shop in a radius from the college campus. He is set to meet his childhood friends, Pence, Olette, and Hayner there. They all enrolled in different courses but are attending the same University. This is great because Roxas has always been a bit awkward around people, so not having to make new friends is ideal. He has trouble fitting in; his temper too frayed, his social anxiety too grand, and his propensity for daydreaming gives off the wrong vibe to people who don't know him. It makes him come across as aloof, disinterested, and snobbish. He isn't any of these things and people assuming things about him ruffles his feathers and… yeah. Roxas’ thoughts about himself are punctuated by a sigh but his sullen mood lifts when he sees the familiar shapes of his friends in the distance.

They greet each other like old friends do and enter the coffee shop. It is fairly busy. There is chatter which is at a level slightly above what is comfortable. The shrill clinking and clatter of mugs, cups, and glassware against saucers and table surfaces – mixed with the grinding, stirring, and tapping of spoons – sets Roxas’ nerves on edge. There are too many people here, making the what-should-otherwise-be-a-chic-and-trendy coffee shop come off as overcrowded and slightly menacing.

“What are you guys going to have?” Hayner asks, always the leader of the group and always prompting and encouraging. “I know coffee isn't your thing but they have other things on the menu you might like.” Like a true leader Hayner addresses Roxas’ concerns without him having to make a mention of it.

Roxas doesn't like coffee. He has tried it – of course he has tried it – but it makes him jittery, causes his anxiety to flair, makes him painfully aware of his racing heart, gives him the sweats, and leaves him sleepless. So he appreciates the redirection to the more useful part of the menu board, which is lining the wall high above where the orders are being taken.

His eyes halt their travel across the board though. His attention is pulled down towards something bright-red.

His breath leaves his body. Time slows down and the world around him drops away into inconsequential garbage as he focuses on the vision behind the counter.

Roxas doesn't notice his friends chatter, nor the way they maneuver him into the queue. All he sees is the tall man with a beacon of red hair atop his head, which is tied into a messy bun while his sides are shaved into some sort of a flame pattern. From somewhere an unearthly light shines onto this blessed being of beauty, igniting his hair into a fiery blaze of glory. He seems holy, and yet sinful. It is the two dark tattoos under his violently green sparkling eyes that set Roxas’ nerves on edge. It is the arrow-shaped industrial piercing and the little red studded tragus piercing on his left ear – and the three-helix piercings with a chain dangling out of each and hooked up to a hoop of the earlobe piercing on the man's right side that Roxas catches as the man—correction… the blessed deity – turns around to hand over orders – that really drops him into a hole where the world no longer exists. All there is, is him and that man – that man who is coming into clearer focus. His tattoos aren't pure black – they are violet – his eyes a more deep green with dark rings around the pupils and flecks of pure gold peppering the iris. His smile is so vibrant and his teeth so perfectly white that Roxas feels like he needs sunglasses to shield himself from the radiance.

And the voice of God himself speaks, and it is rich, and smooth like velvet cocooning Roxas’ senses, making him never want to rid himself of it and if he could bottle that sound of the deep, bass laugh – because of how nice it feels seeping into his stomach like a potent and effective remedy for whatever ails him – he would.

“What would you like to order, cutie?”

The question registers that time, but only after Hayner's hand grips onto Roxas’ wrist and shakes him with a, “Earth to Roxas. Wake up, man.”

“Oh, uh…” Roxas stammers for a few seconds which feel like a century, but the other man's radiant smile – probably etched onto that picture of perfection from having to deal with bumbling buffoons of customers like Roxas, day in day out – never wavers. It might even be growing bigger.

'You,’ is all that Roxas can comprehend in his mind regarding the question to what he wants. But the thought slips out and he hears himself say it and sees red eyebrows slowly raise. Roxas scrambles to save himself from being decimated by embarrassment by adding further, “choose for me, please.”

He is beyond relieved when that seems to fly. The barista, whose name is Axel because that is what the name badge says, smiles and slowly drips words of seduction into Roxas’ heart when he says, “I'll pick something sweet for you – because I think that suits you best.” The little wink just about obliterates Roxas and when the man asks for Roxas’ name he luckily remembers what it is and gives it.

The barista smiles even more – how can he smile that much? Shouldn't his face hurt? Roxas knows his face is killing him but he can't help it. Somehow looking at this man makes him inexplicably happy. It causes his heart to pound, and his palms to sweat, and it's all so much worse than those few times he's had coffee but it also feels so much fuller, deeper, richer, and addictive.

“I'm pleased to meet you, Roxas,” the barista trills his name, and a cage of butterflies gets released and they all somehow end up in Roxas’ stomach.

“My name is Axel, got it memorized?” The man taps at his chest where the name badge sits and his perfectly shaped eyebrow flicks up.

Roxas will never forget that name until the day he dies. He can swear to that fact.

He hands over money for a drink he has no clue about and as he leaves Axel's presence to head to the table his friends have picked out, he makes sure to sit so he is facing towards the order area.

His friends talk but he is lost in a fantasy were green eyes are only seeing him and asking him out on a date to go hot air ballooning to watch the sun set over the city and they are holding hands and it is all so perfect.

Roxas barely notices their drinks being called out but that thick and creamy voice calling his name pulls him out of his head and into the noisy room. He gets up to fetch his mystery drink, clenching his hands open and closed because his fingers are freezing and restless.

“Roxas, here's a mocha for you, extra chocolate and I snuck an extra helping of whipped cream on there for you,” Axel smiles and Roxas gives him a, “Thank you, Axel,” and with that he takes his hot cup of whatever a mocha is and aches with every step he takes away from Axel.

He drinks his coffee and doesn't like it. It is too bitter and too much like coffee but he can taste the chocolate so it's not _completely awful_ and the whipped cream is really nice. He still drinks it all because Axel made it for him.

Time passes and Roxas’ heart races. He begins feeling agitated and fidgety after half an hour of sitting there listening to his friends discuss their courses and schedules. He chimes in from time to time but is too busy focusing on Axel and also the way his name has been scrawled on the cardboard strip circling the tall cup. Axel has nice handwriting – there is real flourish and a hint of graffiti artistry to the way he writes Roxas’ very hard looking R and X. Axel has also turned the O of Roxas’ name into a smiley face and so that makes Roxas smile in turn.

### 

Roxas comes back to that coffee shop daily. In the morning without his friends and in the afternoon with his friends, sometimes. He is always there but his friends aren't. And that suits Roxas just fine because he is too busy staring at Axel and doodling away in his notebook when Axel is out of sight or looking at Roxas.

Every time their eyes meet, every time Axel gives Roxas a quirky smile, Roxas feels too hot and frazzled. He needs to look away and his notebook is the perfect distraction for that.

[1]

[2]

[3]

“What are you writing?” Axel asks one day on a more quiet afternoon shift. Axel makes it a habit to come say hello to Roxas and to chat with him about the weather, music, books, video games, movies and a great number of other topics too.

Roxas always loves listening to Axel. He even says things himself, and Axel actually laughs and seems to enjoy Roxas’ company. That baffles Roxas but he will take anything he can get from the other man.

But in this instance, Axel is asking about what Roxas is doing and Roxas slams his notebook shut like he always does because it is filled to the brim with short stories, poems, doodles, and sketches all centered around himself and Axel. It isn't fit for public viewing – much less Axel viewing. This book houses love confessions, daydreams, and over the last couple of weeks more and more raunchy wet dreams he's been having or wishing he could be having.

“I'm just jotting down ideas for reports to write. You know – boring journalist stuff – nothing exciting.” He tries to brush it off as best he can. He is majoring in journalism and Axel knows that, as well as Roxas knows that Axel Ashcroft, age 24, who is heavily into punk rock, but also loves watching silly Saturday morning cartoons with his small niece and nephew, is working at this coffee shop so he can help pay off his mother's medical bills because she had a knee surgery last year so Axel deferred his studies. ‘Axel is such a sweet and swell guy,’ Roxas gushes in his head at the memory of that piece of information

“I'm sure nothing you write would be boring. When you get around to publishing your first story I'm gonna buy up all the papers, because that's how proud I'll be of you.” Axel's sincere smile and words fill Roxas up to the brim with joy. They always do, no matter what they talk about – Axel is always warm and supportive.

As weeks go on and on Roxas wishes he could find the courage to talk to Axel about what's in his heart but he feels terribly self-conscious and awkward. He tells himself that Axel coming over to him to have a chat, and sit real close, and the touches against Roxas’ arms and fingers – as they pass things to one another – are all just incidental, but _damn_ if they don’t make his heart flutter and his skin prickle every time. Axel’s just friendly like that. So Roxas keeps quiet and he keeps coming into the shop during the morning and the afternoons.

But as exams and projects loom closer and closer Roxas’ attention does waver a little. He still goes to see Axel, but he drops the morning visits and comes in later and later in the afternoons, almost more like an afterthought that, ‘Oh, I haven't seen Axel today.’ Roxas is glad every time he does go in to see Axel though. He feels rejuvenated and energized, and it isn't even the coffee anymore because Axel, bless his heart, seemed to have noticed after a week of Roxas consistently coming in and saying 'Yes,’ to Axel's question of, 'The usual,’ that Roxas didn't really like the usual mocha drink. So over the months Roxas became aware of a distinctly fainted and fainter taste of coffee to this present point in time where the brew that Axel makes him just straight up tastes like hot chocolate. Axel calls it the Roxas Special and makes different and cute foam art and writes Roxas’ name fancifully on the cup's cardboard ring with a love heart instead of the O in Roxas’ name. It is stuff like this that makes Roxas come back.

Roxas loses his train of thought as he sits in the coffee shop, looking at his empty cup of 'mocha’ and at the love heart in his name, written in Axel's hand. He definitely is happy coming here, but he has a lot of other things that need doing right now. He sighs heavily, more with sadness over having to leave the coffee shop and Axel than anything else. He closes his book and makes to pack up.

“Are you leaving already? You only just got here,” Axel whines a little as he wanders over, a cleaning rag in his hand.

Axel’s whine warms the cockles of Roxas’ heart. “Finals are next week and I have so much to prepare for.”

“Yeah, I hear that from my friends too. And I guess it explains why this place is quieter than usual. Can you stay for maybe ten more minutes? I'll be closing up then and I want to ask you something.” Axel is wiping down a table, giving Roxas casual glances.

“I can't, Axel.” Roxas is already shoving everything into his backpack frantically because once he and Axel get talking Roxas loses touch with the world… he already nearly missed an exam once because of the power of Axel's charm.

_“Please, Roxas.”_ The way Axel asks, so much emphasis in the words, the puppy dog eyes, and clasped hands… Roxas’ will melts like ice in a desert.

“ _Well_ …” he draws out.

Axel's face changes from adorably pathetic, to almost childlike excitement.

The door chime to the coffee shop tinkles, drawing both the men's attention towards it. Two customers have walked in. Axel lets out a quiet grumble but an instant smile flashes onto his face as well, “Good afternoon, how can I help you?” he queries and before wandering over to the counter shoots Roxas a pleading look and a hushed, “Please stay.”

“No, sorry, Axel, I really can't. But I'll see you next week, okay?”

Axel pouts as he walks off.

Roxas jams everything hastily into his bag because if he has to watch the man be miserable – even if it is fake misery – for one more second he knows he will cave.

###### 

Axel flips the closed sign, draws all the blinds down, and gets to tidying the place up. He always insists everyone else leave and that he will do the final tidy up and sweeping of the floors by himself. After a busy day – and the days are _always_ busy – he needs some quiet time. And the quiet applies more to people's inane chatter, rather than actual quiet. He streams his favorite music from his phone and dances and sings his way around the shop, sweeping the floor with a mop and stacking the chairs upside down on the tables as he goes while he reflects on his day.

To be truthful, he only reflects on one part of his day. The Roxas Jones part of his day. Today, however, he doesn't reflect on… well, he doesn't _just_ reflect on that man's smile, his eyes, that killer sense of humor, and how everything is adorable about him and how Axel _wishes_ he could take him home and do unspeakable things to the sweet, innocent, cinnamon roll of a man. He makes himself chuckle with that thought but then turns serious as he stacks chairs and mops under the tables.

How hard is it to ask a man out? Why couldn't he have said it then and there? Why did he insist on trying to do it when the shop was closed? He _knows_ why he wanted to wait. He was hoping to ask Roxas out on a date. ‘Hey, let me take you to this place I know.’ Axel grunts with irritation. It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Roxas is too busy right now. Best not to distract the man. Axel glowers at himself as he stands in the spot he had stood about twenty minutes prior.

He lifts the chairs one at a time and then, _plop_ – something drops from one of the chairs. It's a blue A4 notebook… it's the same one Axel always sees Roxas scribbling in. He picks it up, dying of curiosity because every time Axel has ever approached Roxas the book gets slammed shut and pushed aside and the sweetest smile Axel has ever seen always sits on kissable lips and completely distracts him.

Axel 'accidentally’ drops the book on the table. Can he be blamed if it falls open? No, he can't, and he looks through it. There are pages of writing in Roxas’ clean handwriting. Axel skims his eyes over it – a poem about… Axel squints at it.

[4]

He quickly flips through more pages – he sees the doodles – he sees… he claps his hand over his mouth but it doesn't stop the smile from seeping into his eyes, nor does it quell the pounding of his heart. 

[5]

[6]

[7]

Axel goes back to cleaning the floor and packing away the chairs. He leaves the coffee shop, taking the notebook with him. It's going to be a long weekend but it will also give him time to read through everything.

###### 

The content of Roxas’ bag is strewn across the floor of his bedroom. He has looked through all the pockets and compartments and has come to the conclusion that he has lost his most embarrassing and valued possession. His heart is palpitating, his hands are cold and clammy, and he is wildly pacing to and fro, his mind races, going through his day, trying to pinpoint when he had last seen the notebook. All bellyaching, nauseous conclusions lead to one place – Twilight’s Cup. All the worst-case scenarios flood his brain because there is _no possible_ _positive_ outcome to this. Axel is the only one who was left at the shop. He would have done the cleanup, he would have been the person to find Roxas’ book.

‘But Axel wouldn’t look through it,’ his brain postures.

It doesn’t hold water. Roxas does not believe it, because if he were in Axel’s position he would go snooping through all of the man’s things.

He keeps pacing frantically.

‘But Axel won’t because he doesn't give two shits about you,’ his brain tells him and that makes Roxas let out a huff of indignant air but it doesn't feel like enough. He takes the few steps over to his desk, let's out a guttural roar and flings his hands across his desk, sweeping all his books, stationery, and various knick-knacks onto the floor.

_There_ , that feels better, but only for a second. Sadness is on him moments later and he slumps down, collecting all his things and screaming internally at himself because he knows he needs to get work done instead of worrying about this.

But his brain won’t stay quiet. It is such an awful situation. He tells himself that even if Axel doesn’t go through the book because he doesn’t think of Roxas in any meaningful way, he might still go through it to try and find out who the book belongs to.

Every train of thought sets him on edge and instills fear into his soul. The only way he can quieten himself down enough is to tell himself that he will not go back there… ever. Not after the finals, not if his friends ask to meet him there. His heart won’t be able to take the humiliation and the disgusted frown Axel will wear on his beautiful face.

### 

Axel hasn't seen Roxas in two weeks. And then three, and by the fourth week he stops asking Roxas’ friends where Roxas is, to which the reply has always been, “He's really busy,” or, “He says he can't come over today,” and some variation thereof.

Axel worries. He really liked Roxas before the notebook was dropped – he even indulged in the thought that Roxas had left it behind on purpose to spur Axel on with making a move – because he _definitely_ likes Roxas even more now. He wants to indulge in the lurid activities Roxas described in his notebook but with each missing week an anxious foreboding grows in his stomach. Roxas probably _hadn't_ dropped it on purpose. He was probably deeply afraid, or worried, or ashamed, which is why he hasn’t been coming in any more.

That thought is driving Axel slowly bonkers. He hates the idea that Roxas would think of him like that – especially because he is feeling the complete opposite. So in lieu of all this, he decides that he can’t let it go on any further. He approaches Roxas’ friends who are laughing at something on the brunet man's phone. Despite hearing their names and writing them on cups he still can't remember what they are called. He only ever remembers Roxas’ name.

“Hey, guys. Mind if I quickly ask you something?”

The trio looks up at him, all still smiling and the blond man says, “Yeah, of course, Axel.”

He comes out and says it straight, “Is Roxas mad at me?”

A bit of confusion ripples through the trio. They all look at each other and then the blond says, “Mad? No. Why would you think that?”

“Because I haven't seen him for a month and he used to be in here all the time.”

Another look is shared between the friends. The woman speaks up this time, “We don't know what's going on with him. But he's not mad at you. He's never been mad at you. He… he's never said anything to us but we're pretty sure he likes you, so… we're not sure why—”

“Have _you done_ anything to hurt his feelings?” the blond man snaps, a hard look in his eyes and cold in his voice.

“What? No. What would I have—” but Axel shuts up because he knows it's the notebook that's the issue. He mutters, “I haven't done anything on purpose,” and that isn't a lie.

Axel receives a disgruntled look and he thinks it's nice that Roxas’ friends care so much about him. “Could you give me his number? I really want to talk to him and try to clear up any misunderstanding between us.”

The blond hums and haws. “I don't think it's our place to be giving out Roxas’ information.”

There is a groan that wants to erupt but Axel keeps it inside. “Can I give you mine to pass on to him and then he can call me?”

The man nods. “Yeah, that'd work.”

Axel gives out his number, they jot it down. “Please tell him to call me. Can you tell him I'm not…” he has to think about how to word this – “I'm not angry or upset with him if that's what he's worried about. Can you – please tell him I want to give him something.”

“Sure, we’ll tell him that stuff. But.. do you want us to give him the thing?” the blond annoyingly offers.

“I think… it's a bit sensitive and I think Roxas would like it to come from me directly.” He does _not_ want to make Roxas feel any worse than he already is by giving the notebook to Roxas’ friends – in case they looked through it and see – _especially_ since the woman says Roxas has never made mention of his apparent crush on Axel – that thought causes a deep flush of excitement to run through him. Roxas likes – _liked?_ – him. Axel really hopes nothing has changed in that department.

And so it is settled. Axel goes back to doing his job and Roxas’ friends promise to pass on Axel's number and message and all Axel can do is wait. He hopes it won't take too long.

### 

Roxas has been gnawing on his nails nonstop for the last five minutes. He got the message from his friends five days ago. It made him feel ill then and is still making him woozy now and it hangs heavily in his mind. Even the promise that Axel isn’t mad doesn't diminish the deeply grotesque shame which burns his cheeks. But he needs to see Axel. He needs to get his notebook back because that's surely what Axel was referring to, and then he needs to burn it in a preferably sacrificial way and maybe some God out there will take pity on him and erase Axel's memories of ever having found the notebook. But for that to happen Roxas has to suck it up and face his biggest distress.

He takes a few deep breaths, psyching himself up, and walks the last few feet towards the coffee shop. On entering the crowded, bustling place his eyes almost instantaneously meet Axel’s who is behind the counter taking orders. Sick and cold are all that Roxas feels. He drops his eyes but doesn't know what to do. He came here at this specific time because it is usually the busiest time of day – and today is no exception. Axel has no free time to come and seek him out, but that also means that Roxas has to stand in line to have a word with Axel.

The line moves slowly, but it is very steady. Roxas focuses on the dirt beneath his fingers, kicks his feet against the ground, shifts his weight, and fiddles with the lint in his pockets.

At last, he is there at the counter. He doesn't know what to say. He can barely even _look_ at Axel. His face must be looking like a beet. Thankfully, Axel doesn't waste much time.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Roxas.” His voice is soft and affectionate. It coaxes Roxas to lift his head and hold Axel’s gaze in a very wavering fashion. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I need you to know that I did look at your notebook. I’m sorry that I did that.”

Roxas flinches. He wants to get out of here. “Can I have it back?”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ve been waiting the whole month to give it back to you. Excuse me for a second.”

Roxas watches Axel quickly dash off into the back area of the shop. He is acutely aware of the crowd behind himself and that he is holding up the line.

Axel isn’t too long though. He comes back holding out the notebook, which Roxas is incredibly relieved over seeing but also equally ashamed and mortified over. He grabs for it but Axel doesn't let go. Their eyes meet.

“Please, Roxas, when you get the chance take a look at the last two pages.” Axel’s eyes are stern but soft, and maybe even pleading. It ruffles Roxas’ heart and for a nanosecond, he forgets the agonizing mortification he has been swimming and more accurately _drowning_ in over the last month.

Axel is still so incredibly attractive, Roxas’ longing for the other man soars. “Okay,” he barely manages above a whisper. Axel lets go of the notebook and they part, but not before Axel gives him another apology.

Roxas races out of there, his heart in his throat and the shock of embarrassment making his eyes water. He doesn't make it back to his place because Axel insisting that he look at the back of his notebook haunts him. He must know what the other man meant by it and isn’t patient enough to survive the twenty-minute walk, so he ducks down an alley, not far from the coffee shop, finds a milk crate and sits on it, flipping through the familiar pages. He cringes at his stories of being fucked senseless in the coffee shop, in his bed, the shower, in his lectures. His skin burns at the abundance of love confessions, dumb, sappy poetry, and how he keeps sketches of all the foam art Axel makes him and how he lamely keeps some of the cardboard rings, cuts his name out and sticks them into his notebook. He is such a fucking disgusting stalker, sad pervert, and big loser.

Roxas squeezes his eyes shut, trying to tell himself that Axel doesn't hate him, doesn’t think him disgusting – that Axel wants… Roxas flips to the back of his book, frantic and queasy. Roxas looks at the unfamiliar handwriting but… he sees his name written in a _very_ familiar scrawl.

* * *

_Roxas,_

_I found your notebook and I’ve been wanting to give it back to you. I wish I could tell you that I didn’t look through it, but I was too curious because you were always working so hard, scribbling furiously in it. I loved watching you from behind the counter. You get such an intense stare, your tongue pokes out a little, and I can always tell when you’re really getting into your work because you start tapping your pen to the beat of whatever music is playing in the shop._

_I’m writing all this because I want you to know that I’ve been watching you as much as you seem to have been watching me._

_I would be lying if I said I didn’t read through all your stories many times. I would be lying if I said I didn’t imagine some of the things you wrote about while I touch myself. But I’d really like to tell you more about all that stuff in person._

_So… since I’ve been able to indulge in your stories I’d like to offer up one of my own that I've been fantasizing about for a while._

_One day, you come into the coffee shop, dressed in your cool studded jacket and those very fine skinny jeans that seem to be your favorite – and mine too ;) I bring you the Roxas Special but on this day instead of a little animal or face, I've written 'Date?’ in chocolate dusting and I look down at you, waiting, expecting._

_You say yes. My heart explodes with happiness. I take you to a nice restaurant. We look into each other's eyes all night, we hold hands, and kiss. At first softly but then really deeply and I ask you over to my place because I've been craving your touch down my body for as long as I can remember knowing you._

_We strip each other naked before we ever get to my bedroom. I'm kissing your neck, sucking really hard while I spread you open and stretch you out against the wall. I chuckle in your ear, the way you really like and whisper your name while you scratch at my back and pull at my hair and I love all of it and can't wait to get you on my cock._

_We somehow make it to my bed. You're on top of me, holding me down, pressing my hands into the mattress while kissing me hard and riding my cock. I can't get enough of you and I cum because I've been waiting so long for this moment._

_You take pity on me and don't tease me, because you’re gentle like that. We cuddle for a moment and then I roll us over and I get between your legs and lick your ass out a little, tasting myself in you. I love all the small noises you make. I love how you order me to quit messing around and to get on with it already, so I do. I take your cock in my mouth and I suck, and suck, and suck. You pull on my hair and I suck harder until you cum and I swallow you down._

_Afterwards we kiss and cuddle and fall asleep together and we do these things over and over again, for years and years._

_We stay together and over time you finish your degree and I get back into studying mine. We end up moving in together. You get an amazing job because you are talented, wonderful, hardworking, and smart, and on the day your first story gets published I take you out to the place we had our first ever date and we have dinner there and have such a great time, laughing, talking, holding hands, and still staring into each other's eyes like on our first date. But eventually, we have to stop gawking at each other because dessert comes out - a slice of cake with a ring on it because I want to marry you._

_You think about it for a while. It could be minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, but eventually, you give me your answer. And no matter what that answer is I'll accept it. Even if it’s a no. I'll be happy as long as we can be in each other's lives. And I can say that with complete confidence._

_So that's the story I imagine for the two of us._

_Roxas Jones, I think I'm in love with you and I think it could be one of those long types of love that don’t come around all too often. Will you do me the honor of making my dreams and wishes come true? And I'll be totally there to fulfill all of your dreams and wishes too._

_Please give me this chance to see how long our love will last._

  
_With love,_  
_Axel_

* * *

Roxas screams into his hands. His heart is pounding fiercely and he has a definite erection. He resists the urge to read over the sex again and looks over the other page which is filled with little doodles.

[8]

Roxas covers his mouth but for a different reason now. He can’t stop the sobbing. He is _so_ happy – he can’t even express it in any other way than tears. He gets up and goes home because there are still two and a half hours left before Axel finishes work. And he wants to read over Axel's fantasy again, in his bed, jerking off to it.

###### 

The familiar question of, “Do you want me to lower the blinds?” comes up.

“Nah, I’ll deal with it.”

“All right. Have a good night, Axel.”

“Goodnight, Cecil,” Axel waves at the other man as he leaves through the front door of the shop.

Axel busies himself with tidying up around the cash register and then heads to the door, flipping the sign to ‘closed,’ lowing all the blinds, taking out the trash, and then sweeping the floors and stacking the chairs as he goes. His mind is on Roxas the entire time. He had been concerned when there hadn't been a phone call from a strange number over the last five days. Anxious thoughts had been running through his brain nonstop over whether or not Roxas accepted and believed Axel's sincerity. So on seeing the man in question walk through the doors an overwhelming sense of relief had gushed through Axel, dislodging that awful rock which had sat in his gut all month.

Now Axel hopes his message in the book has been received loud and clear. He hopes to see Roxas again after the weekend is over.

The knock on the door sends a flush of irritation through Axel. Why can’t people _read_ fucking signs? He takes the mop with him as he stomps to the door, to help emphasize the point that, “There is no more coffee being served today,” he says, unable to maintain a cheery cadence, as he pulls open the door.

Axel gawks at Roxas – dressed in that cool studded jacket of his, a white shirt with a checked stripe running down the right, and those damnable sexy skinny jeans – standing before him.

Roxas opens his mouth, “S-sorry I—”

Axel grabs Roxas’ arm and pulls him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Axel whips around, looking down at Roxas who is looking a bit surprised. “Roxas! You’re back,” Axel sings, his heart all aflutter.

“Yeah. I, ah… I read your letter and… s-saw your drawings and…” Roxas exhales sharply. He can’t bring himself to look at Axel, but any choice in not seeing the man gets taken away from him because Axel throws his arms around Roxas, hugging them tightly together.

“Roxas,” Axel breathes into Roxas’ ear.

Roxas is smiling, he is hugging the other man back, loving his warmth and even the aroma of coffee that clings to him.

“That day you lost your book was the day I was planning on asking you out. I wanted to wait until I closed up but then…” Axel sighs, hugging Roxas tighter for a brief second before pulling away but still holding Roxas by the shoulders.

They look into each other's eyes now. Axel is so relieved to have the other man here with him. “Thank you for coming back to me.” He can’t help himself, he hugs Roxas _again_.

Roxas is a bit overcome with relief and emotion. “You’re really not… put off by me?”

“No. No way.” Axel pulls back again and they share a great big smile. “It makes me really hot for you, y’know.”

“Yeah?” Roxas can feel his skin flushing. This is so uncomfortable. Having to acknowledge his sordid thoughts to Axel is mortifying… despite the positive reception.

Axel hums and it rumbles through him and straight into Roxas’ stomach. Roxas reaches up, brushing his fingers against Axel’s cheek, which plumps up with a smirking smile.

“You know, Roxas…”

Axel’s tone stops Roxas’ breath. Those bared teeth are almost predatory, the wickedness in Axel’s twinkling eyes is arousing. Axel is _hot-as-fuck_ right now with how his eyebrow quirks suggestively. “Hm?” is all Roxas can whimper out as they are standing close together with Axel’s arm around his waist.

Axel leans down a little, close enough for Roxas’ hair to tickle his nose a little. “I want to work through all your fantasies. Do you wanna?”

Roxas swallows. His heart is hammering. “Wh-when?”

“Now.”

Roxas really has to work hard to swallow down the lump in his throat. “Really?” He can’t help but feel this is a joke with how surreal it all is.

“Really. It’s your choice. If you want to I’m game. The place is locked up, no one’s coming back and I’m not opening that door for anyone. I really want you. I’ll do whatever scenario you want me to do.” Axel wants Roxas to be comfortable, he wants to reassure the man that he’s really with him, 100% of the way.

Roxas’ mouth flaps a little. He can’t believe this is happening… maybe he can admit to himself that he was _hoping_ it would happen but for it to _actually be happening_? Wow. His mind is awash with a billion thoughts and dreams and itches. He puffs out some air to compose himself, and to compose words in his head. “C-can I have… a Roxas Special with…” he takes a breath and is so embarrassed, “extra cream?”

The smirk on Axel’s face deepens. He knows this scenario but needs clarification so checks in with the other man, “Is it the one where I forget the cream and I milk myself in front of you, or the one where we’ve run out of cream and I offer to fill you up some other way?”

Hearing his most lewd and deepest fantasies be spoken out of _that_ man makes Roxas so horny. His body feels like it is buzzing. “The second one.”

Axel purrs, bends down and his soft breath caresses Roxas’ ear with a, “You’ve got it. One Roxas Special coming right up. Take a seat.”

Roxas does and Axel swaggers over to the counter, starting up the machine and is actually making Roxas a drink. Roxas is jittery with excitement. He can feel his penis straining against his pants and really wishes he had his notebook on hand to occupy himself with. But as it is all he has is Axel, swaying backward and forward as he works.

“You know, Roxas, there is a song about something that was left behind at a restaurant with a message of lost connections. I kinda feel like singing it to you. Do you want to hear it?”

Roxas gulps and his stomach is fluttering. He nods.

Axel beams and begins to hum and then smoothly sing with increasing strength while he makes Roxas’ drink—

**♪** _There's a full-time reservation_  
**♪** _Made in a bar at the railway station,_  
**♪** _And there's a story, a kind of fable,_  
**♪** _On a card at the corner table._  
**♪** _On it is a message; been there some time._  
**♪** _It starts of, "The coffee tasted so fine"_

**♪** _It says, "One day, this may find you,_  
**♪** _These few words may remind you._  
**♪** _We sat here together just to pass time;_  
**♪** _You said how the coffee tasted so fine."_

Roxas’ heart is racing. Axel has such a sexy singing voice. It’s almost criminal.

**♪** _It goes on to say, "I love you_  
**♪** _If you should find this I must hear from you."_  
**♪** _It gives a number but the name has faded away._  
**♪** _All that is left are just the words, "Maybe someday"_

Axel comes over with Roxas’ drink, sliding it in front of him and looking down with half-lidded eyes.

**♪** _That's the story and the fable;_  
**♪** _Never leave alone from a corner table._  
**♪** _Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo._  
**♪** _Doo doo-doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo. [9]_

“Enjoy your drink.” Axel can barely keep his aroused excitement in check. He is leaning against the table with his hands pressed flat against the varnished surface.

Roxas feels like he is burning up. His cheeks are scorching, his hands freezing. He can’t believe he is doing this – he can’t believe Axel isn’t _laughing_ at him right now. He picks up the cup and looks into it. The liquid is a very dark brew and looks thin. Roxas takes a tiny sip and grimaces from the bitterness of the cocoa.

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Axel looks legitimately concerned.

“No, no, I… it’s… I think it’s missing some cream.” His heart is about to burst out of his chest and go fling itself down a well he is so embarrassed.

Axel is trying his hardest to fight down the smile and keep the charade up. Roxas looks so uncomfortable… it’s almost precious. He leans down a little, plucks the cup from Roxas’ hand whilst making sure there is maximum skin on skin contact. He lifts the drink to his lips and takes a small sip. He can’t help but grimace as well. “I’m sorry… we’ve run out of cream but I was hoping it would still work without it. Is there anything else I can get you? Anything without cream in it?”

Roxas feels breathless. This is almost word for word what he wrote. How many times did Axel read his stories? He must have enjoyed them. A little bit of courage awakens inside himself – a little bit of an attitude comes out, “No, I really had my heart set on this. You should have told me you ran out.”

“I’m sorry. Please… let me make it up to you.” Axel reaches out for Roxas, stroking his cheek and leaning in _really_ close.

Roxas loves the close proximity, as they are almost nose to nose. He loves Axel’s ridiculous bright eyes, his pale skin, sharp tattoos, and—Roxas pushed his lips against Axel’s and kisses him. Axel kisses back. The bitterness of the drink lingers on both their lips but they move beyond that pushing their tongues and into each other's mouths.

Roxas hums into Axel’s mouth and he finally can let go of the anxiety that this is all a dream or a joke. They pull apart and Roxas has to ask… just… to quash that final niggling doubt, “Axel, you really like me, don’t you? You’d be happy to date me and all that stuff you wrote about?”

Axel blinks slowly and a mellow smile spreads. “I don’t _like_ you, Roxas. I _love_ you. And I meant everything I wrote.”

Roxas puffs out some air – a held breath deep within his lungs. “I love you too, Axel.”

Axel’s heart is racing and his desire is immense. Happiness doesn’t even begin to touch on what Axel is feeling right now but he smiles effortlessly and presses a kiss to Roxas’ lips. They suck on each other with a natural rhythm and at a leisurely pace.

Slowly, they pull out of the kiss, each breathing out a satisfied hum.

“So…” Axel finds his voice, “how can I make it up to you?”

Roxas clears his throat. His cheeks are still red, and his heart pounds relentlessly but… he feels comfortable at last. He feels at ease, but most of all… he feels a mighty need for Axel. “I… would like you to fill me up with your cream.”

It is such a cheesy line but Axel would be lying if he said it doesn’t rile him up. He forces a deep kiss onto Roxas and moves himself around the table and close to the other man while they keep kissing like their lives depend on it. Roxas’ hands are grabbing at Axel’s shirt pulling at him. Axel runs his hands past the jacket and along Roxas’ sides, feeling the other man up and then pulling him up and into his arms.

They are _still_ kissing, a desperation to their movements and gasps. Their moans and whimpers are muffled against each other. Roxas’ arms are wound around Axel’s chest, squeezing him. Axel unbuckles Roxas’ pants, sliding them down and groping his ass tightly and then it occurs to him… he stops kissing Roxas. “Uh… we need lube. I know you didn’t include that in your scenarios but… I’m not doing anything that might hurt you.”

The love Roxas feels for Axel just keeps getting greater and greater. “I… um… check my back pocket?” He bites down the embarrassed smile.

Axel cocks his eyebrow. “ _Ooooh, Roxas_ … you came prepared.” He goes digging in the undone pants and finds a small packet of lubricant. His erection is throbbing with want.

“I… just… well, maybe I was hopeful?”

Axel hums with amused satisfaction. “I’ll make you very full in a minute.” He pulls Roxas into another kiss before spinning him around and bending him down against the table. Axel leans over the top of Roxas, speaking into his ear, “You’re okay with me doing this to you, aren’t you? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No, I like it. Keep going.” Roxas means it. The table feels cold against his hands and cheek. His ass is exposed to the air and Axel’s hands and all he feels is super turned on. The butterflies in his stomach are having a party and he can feel his erection pulsating. “But… Axel.”

“Yeah?”

“If you cum first I _will_ make fun of you,” Roxas says, grinning wildly against the table.

Axel gasps with shock. “Noted. You’re not the angel I thought you were, but a devious little minx,” he hums with a rumble against Roxas’ ear and licks the shell while he fumbles with the button on his own trousers.

Axel works quick on getting the lubricant packet open, squeezes out the content sparingly and makes sure not to lose a drop. He feels himself trembling as he looks down at Roxas’ bare backside and his own erection butting up against it. Axel shakes his head, clears his thought, and gets to work pushing one finger into Roxas, who squirms and pushes against the intrusion. Axel works his finger in and out while he strokes Roxas’ erection with his other hand. Delighted sounds fall out of Roxas and pitch higher as Axel pushes another finger into him. Roxas begins rhythmically rocking himself off Axel’s fingers, into Axel’s hand and back against the other way.

Axel is working hard on prepping Roxas because he will lose his mind if his cock isn’t the thing Roxas is rocking on and off in that fashion within the next few minutes. He pulls his fingers out after a little more scissoring, applies half of the lubricant that’s left to Roxas’ anus, and the other half he spreads over his penis.

“All right, Roxas. I’m about to give you my load of cream.” He pushed into Roxas and cannot contain the groan, which mingles with Roxas’ own.

“Fuck, Axel. Fuck,” is all Roxas says through his moaning as Axel’s cock spreads him open and it is even better than he ever imagined. It’s so much more intense than his own fingers or that vibrating butt plug he bought some months ago to help him deal specifically with his Axel desires.

Axel stops moving when he is all the way inside of Roxas, giving them both a breather. He leans over and down to Roxas’ ear again. “I want to kiss you.”

Roxas turns his head, looking up at Axel. He is smiling, and Axel is smiling and they start kissing. Their teeth pull at each other’s lips, and they suck gently on each other's tongues which lead to tiny wrestling matches.

Roxas begins it first – the gentle rocking of himself off Axel’s delightfully big cock and into Axel’s hand. He angles himself so Axel’s cock rubs with the best sort of friction against his nerves, and also tilts his hips so the head of his penis pushes along the length of Axel’s hand, rubbing his slit and spreading his pre-come.

Axel moans into Roxas’ mouth as the man fucks himself with ever increasing speed on Axel’s cock and his hand. He tries to hold still as much as possible – Roxas seems to have found himself a good rhythm. In fact, it must be so good because Roxas stops kissing Axel to focus entirely on his own pleasure. 

Roxas is huffing and whining and his ass feels so incredible against Axel’s cock. Axel has absolutely no reason to complain; he is in heaven right now. He leans up a little, bracing himself on his free hand pushing against the table, and breathes heavily as Roxas fucks himself senseless below himself. Axel tries to focus on not blowing his load. He has to hold out for Roxas.

Roxas’ head is full of his body’s sensations. With every roll of his hips and crunch of his abs, he knows he is getting closer to coming in Axel Ashcroft’s hand. He never thought this would ever be possible. God, he is _so happy._ “Axel,” he calls out and lifts himself onto his elbows a little.

“Yeah?” Axel pants and it is such a sweet sound for Roxas to hear.

“Please… take over for me. I think I’m ready to cum and to get your cream in me.”

A growl leaves Axel. It’s involuntary but he goes with it and grabs Roxas’ hips with both his hands. “Do you want me stroking your cock or—”

“Just fuck my ass. I’ll touch myself if I need it.”

Desire balls tightly in the pit of Axel’s stomach. He grunts and slowly rocks in and out of Roxas, checking with the other man if the angle is right. Once Roxas responds with a strangled cry Axel rams into Roxas with abandon. The table Roxas is bent over screeches as it shifted against the floor with Axel’s forceful thumping. Axel grabs Roxas’ hips close against himself, trying to keep control over the ferocity of his pounding. But it’s hard because all he wants is to feel good and make Roxas feel good and cum and fuck and cum some more. His balls slap against himself and Roxas. His grip is tight and his knuckles turn white. Roxas groans with every thrust. Axel feels the pleasure building to an insurmountable level. He. Must. Hold. _On_.

“Roxas, God,” Axel grunts. He can’t last. He won’t last. He reaches down for Roxas’ cock, finding the hard and hot shaft and tugs at Roxas in time with his plowing of the man’s ass.

Roxas thumps his fist on the table, causing the cup – which miraculously enough hasn’t fallen off yet – to clatter and Roxas cries out and his warm cum shoots out and oozes onto Axel’s hand. Immense relief floods Axel and he throws his head back while he fucks himself on Roxas just a couple more times and then his release overcomes him. He bucks into Roxas with more force than before as he cums. There is a loud clatter and the sound of something breaking, but Axel doesn't care, he is shuddering from the pleasure that only Roxas’ ass can give him.

Both their breathing is fierce and harsh.

“The coffee… tastes so fine,” Roxas pants and it makes Axel chuckle. He leans down and kisses the back of Roxas’ neck, but then stays there, slumping on top of the other man.

“I can't move,” Axel groans.

Roxas chuckles and it shakes through Axel. They stay silently pressed together for a while, their hearts beating fiercely against their chests. 

“Thank you, Axel,” Roxas murmurs. He can’t stop smiling.

Eventually, they recover. Axel helps Roxas off the table and they tidy themselves up, kissing while they pull their clothes back on. There is more confidence in Roxas’ movements now. He holds his head a little higher and speaks with more conviction about all the other things they will be doing together in the future, while Axel cleans up the broken cup and mops the floor, especially where Roxas blew his load.

They leave the shop, hand in hand. Axel drives Roxas home because it is late and he isn’t ready to say goodnight just yet. They chat and sing a song and then – even with Axel driving very slowly – they have still arrived in record time.

They turn toward each other as Axel puts his car into park. 

“You want to come up?” Roxas askes. He isn’t ready to say goodnight. “We can have a shower together. My ass is leaking Axel cream and I could use a wash.” Axel laughs at that and Roxas, though still embarrassed, feels overwhelmingly happy.

“Any other night I might say yes, but I need to go visit my mom tomorrow and she lives far away so I gotta get up early. And something tells me I wouldn’t get home if I stay over and I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t get any sleep even if I _do_ stay over. So I’m going to have to say no.”

Roxas nods with understanding. “Okay then. Guess I’ll see you… Sunday? Monday?”

“I’ll swing by Sunday evening when I come home. I’d like to take you out for dinner. Anywhere you like – but maybe a place you think might still be around and open in a few years time.” Axel winks and smiles.

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll find us a nice place… one where we have to get dressed up… not that _anything_ special will happen on Sunday.” Roxas grins.

“Oh, nothing at all. Definitely nothing at all.” Axel huffs with laughter, reaches out for Roxas and pulls them both into a deep goodnight kiss.

“I love you, Axel. Thanks for the coffee.”

Axel chortles. “Oh the pleasure was _all mine_. See you on Sunday. Text me, okay?— so I’ve got your number saved in my phone.”

Roxas nods. They stare at each other for a little while, their fingers intertwining and with their free hands they brush at each other's cheeks and hair.

More ‘I love yous’ are uttered, more kisses fall, and then Roxas gets out and makes for his place. He feels jittery with flutters, he’s anxious with excitement, his heart is racing, and his palms sweat a little. He thinks he will have a sleepless night tonight simply because he will probably be up texting Axel and going over what happened in the coffee shop that evening. But first, he needs a shower to get all of the ‘cream’ out of himself. He giggles and doesn’t think he’ll ever be happier.

That is until he said ‘yes’ to Axel proposing marriage to him, four years later, at the same restaurant that they had gone to when they had officially become boyfriends and started their beautiful and loving relationship together.

_____❤_____

* * *

_**~cream pudding** _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] This was drawn by the lovely [AutumnPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants) \- Go read her stories!  
> [2] This was drawn by the glorious [SpookiePie](http://spoookiepie.tumblr.com/tagged/My-Art/) <\-- Go check out her art on tumblr!  
> [3] This was drawn by the delightful [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean) \- Go look at his fanfic recs! The descriptions are hilarious and informative! He also put all the artwork on lined paper for me! ([And go bug him on Tumblr to show you his art!](https://www.tumblr.com/message/sujurean))  
> [4] Written by [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean)  
> [5] Drawn by [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean)  
> [6] Drawn by [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean)  
> [7] Drawn by [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean) (He had way too much fun on this project, ehehe!).  
> [8] Drawn by myself - Cream Pudding.  
> [9] [Coffee Song](https://youtu.be/u6YZA43fitk) by Cream.
> 
> I would like to thank all of the magnificent contributors. I have loved seeing what you guys came up with and love all your unique and beautiful styles. Plus, it has certainly made my life easier since I didn't have to make all the content myself 😁
> 
> As for the rest of you... I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. It was a great pleasure bringing it to life and having some art and prose to help flesh out Roxas' ~~obsession~~ admiration for Axel. 
> 
> Anyway... comments/concrit and kudos appreciated. And a round of applause to the fellow artists as well.


End file.
